monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Phenomenons
Monster Phenomenons are events caused by monsters. These events are usually some type of natural disaster, past event, or an unnatural occurrence that can't be explained easily. Though monsters can cause these phenomenons, some of them naturally occur in the world. Thunderstorm A common phenomenon in the real world, Thunderstorms can be caused by the presence of some powerful monsters, most commonly Elder Dragons. Monsters *Kushala Daora *Rusted Kushala Daora *Alatreon *Amatsu *Shantien *Guanzorumu *Kirin *Namielle Sandstorm Sandstorms are a common phenomenon in the desert regions of the Monster Hunter world, as well as our world. This phenomenon can be caused by some monsters that are within range of powerful winds or just simply caused by the monster themselves. Monsters *Kushala Daora *Rusted Kushala Daora *Sand Barioth *Jhen Mohran *Hallowed Jhen Mohran *Dah'ren Mohran *Odibatorasu *Tartaronis Blizzard Blizzards are a phenomenon that are common in snowy regions. Though common in our world, this phenomenon can be quite unpredictable in the Monster Hunter world. These blizzards can be quite sever to the point where some creatures freeze in place with little warning. Even hunters are sometimes frozen in place if they just stand in the middle of the blizzard. Monsters *Kushala Daora *Rusted Kushala Daora *Alatreon *Toa Tesukatora *Velkhana Earthquake Earthquakes are a titanic phenomenon in the Monster Hunter world that can be more dangerous than the ones in our world. These disasters are usually caused by giant monsters that are either roaming from one place to another or even simple rub of the horn on an island. Monsters *Lao-Shan Lung *Ashen Lao-Shan Lung *Shen Gaoren *Ceadeus *Goldbeard Ceadeus *Shara Ishvalda Tsunami Tsunamis are a rarity in the Monster Hunter world. This phenomenon usually occurs after an earthquake, but not many tsunamis have actually been reported in the Monster Hunter world. The tsunamis that have been reported have actually caused great destruction to some small islands. Monsters *Ceadeus *Goldbeard Ceadeus Desertification Desertification is an uncommon event that occurs in the Monster Hunter world. This phenomenon is the rapid transformation of an area from a lush environment to a harsh, arid desert. Monsters *Nefu Garumudo Magnetism Magnetism is a phenomenon in both our world and the Monster Hunter world. This unusual phenomenon isn't very common in the Monster Hunter world, though some monsters have found ways to use magnetism to their advantage as they fight foes. Monsters generally use magnetism in order to push foes away and pull them in for deadly attacks, however, some monsters do use magnetism to help construct armor for themselves. Monsters *Rukodiora *Rebidiora *Lolo Gougarf *Ray Gougarf *Diorekkusu *Harudomerugu *Boltreaver Astalos Heat Wave Heat waves are a deadly phenomenon that can be quite common in the Monster Hunter world. Heat waves are known to make environments increasingly hotter than usual, which can be deadly for some hunters. Few monsters can cause or make a heat wave. Monsters *Lunastra *Teostra *Crimson Fatalis Haze Haze is a phenomenon that is most commonly seen in jungles and swamps. Haze makes it extremely hard to see objects in an environment. This is usually caused by a sort of mist. Monsters *Chameleos *Blackveil Vaal Hazak Outbreak An outbreak is the deadly spread of an infectious virus. The outbreak can affect creatures of all sorts, including hunters and monsters alike. The virus can be spread in particular ways, such as special substances or infectious hairs. Monsters *Gore Magala *Chaotic Gore Magala *Shagaru Magala *Apex Monsters Environmental Destruction Environmental destruction is a devastating effect that has become increasingly common in recent times for the Monster Hunter world. This destruction of the environment is most commonly from the appetite of a monster. Monsters *Yama Tsukami *Yama Kurai *Deviljho *Nakarkos Rapid Plant Growth Rapid Plant Growth is an uncommon phenomenon. This phenomenon causes plants to grow at incredible speeds with very little warning through certain actions performed by a monster. Monsters *Inagami *Yama Kurai *Leshen *Ancient Leshen Crustal Movement Crustal Movement isn't a very common phenomenon in the Monster Hunter world. This phenomenon causes a deformation in the crust of the environment, leading to the position of a landscape changing or just being destroyed. Crustal movement is usually caused by some giant monsters. Monsters *Laviente *Violent Laviente *Berserk Laviente *Dalamadur *Shah Dalamadur Firestorm Firestorms a natural phenomenon rarely seen in nature. These destructive flames are constant with little signs of going out easily. Monsters *Alatreon Meteor Meteors are easily one the rarest phenomenons in the Monster Hunter world. It is unknown how, but some monsters can actually summon meteors from the sky to strike foes from above. In some rare instances, the monsters themselves can move so fast that they are literally a meteor, or comet, in the sky that could bring down large objects, such as Airships. Monsters *Behemoth *Crimson Fatalis *Dire Miralis *Shantien *Disufiroa *Valstrax *Dalamadur *Shah Dalamadur Temperature Temperature is a rare phenomenon that can be controlled by some of the strongest monsters. Some powerful monsters are capable of controlling the temperatures of their environment, however, few actually have complete control over it. In most instances, the monster isn't able completely control it at its own will. Monsters *Disufiroa Volcanoes Volcanoes are a deadly phenomenon in both the real world and Monster Hunter world. Some monsters are able to control manipulate lava, while other monsters are literally walking volcanoes. Monsters *Crimson Fatalis *Dire Miralis *Zorah Magdaros *Keoaruboru *Infernal Tartaronis Otherworldly Incursion Some monsters originate from parallel universes, only entering the Monster Hunter world through freak accidents. In addition to wielding powers unheard of in the Monster Hunter world, these monsters may also be accompanied by other beings from their homeworld. Monsters *Behemoth *Epona *Leshen *Ancient Leshen World Destroyers The rarest phenomenon in the Monster Hunter world that can only be caused by the strongest monsters in the series. As the name implies, this is the ability to destroy the world in some way. Some can easily scorch the whole world within a few days, while others can cause multiple natural disasters at the same time. Monsters *Fatalis *Crimson Fatalis *White Fatalis *Alatreon *Dire Miralis *Disufiroa *Merphistophelin *Elemental Merphistophelin Sources *Monster Hunter *Monster Hunter G *Monster Hunter Freedom *Monster Hunter 2 *Monster Hunter Freedom 2 *Monster Hunter Freedom Unite *Monster Hunter 3 *Monster Hunter Portable 3rd *Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate *Monster Hunter 4 *Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *Monster Hunter Generations *Monster Hunter XX *Monster Hunter World *Monster Hunter Frontier Z *Monster Hunter Explore Category:Lore